School days
by Latvibug
Summary: Every single country is at the UN meeting when Denmark brings up the first day of school. Each chapter shows their most vivid memory.
1. The meeting

Prologue~

The meeting hall was full, everyone was there. Turkey, The Baltics, The Nordics, Greece, every country you could think of. The usual going on amongst them.

France, England, and America were fighting. Greece was sleeping. Italy was talking about Pasta, Ivan was trying to get everyone to become one with him. The Baltics were shaking. It was a typical day for a UN meeting.

Until a loud laugh rang out, much louder than everyone in the room. Everyone turned to look, and of course, Denmark was the one laughing. He always did that. It wasn't any surprise. What was, is that he stood up, obviously needing to say something. "Look at us! Gossping like old women! HA! This is just like our first day at school, no?" he pointed out.

The room was silent for a moment, until Russia spoke up. "Da, Denmark, but that was also the day you started to cry because your brothers wouldn't play with you. So I came and played with you, da?" he said with that innocent smile of his.

Denmark waved his hand as if to dismiss that statement, but he was blushing furiously. "Oh please, I would never do that," he said quietly. Russia only chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit. Denmark shrugged. "So? That was also the day England started a fight with France," he said quietly. England shouted something, France yelled something back. America joined in, and eventually other countries did to.

Denmark rolled his eyes, but someone punched him, so he also joined in the fight. Everyone was yelling, or hitting someone else. Except for Greece. He was still asleep.

Thus, Chaos insued. 


	2. Legos

Denmark was so excited. It was his first day at his new school. So far, his day was going perfectly. Sweden had fallen into a puddle on the way to school, making him laugh hysterically. He was in first grade. His father had sent them to this school, and he said that other people like them, (countries) go there to. The day had been amazing. He met many other countries today. He had met England, France, America (who was surprisingly more annoying than him). He met Turkey, Greece, the Italy brothers, Prussia, even Spain. It was so easy to make friends at this school.

He was even more excited when lunch had finished, and they were about to go outside for recess. He was smiling a toothy grin, carrying a bag with him outside. His father had just gotten him a brand new bag of legos. He loved legos so much. One day, he was going to build a town out of legos.

Clutching the bag tightly, he ran outside to where Norway, Sweden, and Finland were. "Hej, guys~!" he said smiling. "Wanna play?" he said holding up the bag, looking excited. Norway gave him that creepy non-emotional glare, and muttered something that sounded like 'idiot' and walked away. Sweden, who was still being a butt about the whole puddle incident, made a growling noise, and followed Norway. Of course, Tino followed Berwald.

Denmark whimpered, his smile fading. All his other friends were busy.. he had no one to play with now. He sighed and went over to a tree, sliding down the trunk and leaning his back against it as he put his head in his lap, and started to cry.

Russia, was sad as well. Everyone was running away from him and he didn't know why.. all he wanted was to become one with them. He sighed and turned around. He was walking towards another country, until he tripped over one that appeared to be.. crying?

"What's wrong? Today is a day to be happy, da?" he asked poking the other nation. Denmark looked up and shook his head. "M-my brothers are being mean.. they won't play with me.." he said softly. He opened his bag and held it out. "See..? I have new legos, and no one wants to play with me.." he said softly.

Russia gave an innocent smile. "I'll play with you, da?" he said. Denmark smiled brightly again, wiping off his face. "R-really?" he asked happily. Russia nodded and sat in front of him. Both the boys grabbed some legos, and began to play together.

Sadly enough, Recess ended, and the boys picked up the legos and headed inside. "Russia?" Denmark asked suddenly, looking at his new friend. Russia looked back at him.

"Da?"  
"Let's be best friends, okay?" he asked smiling. Russia nodded eagerly. "Da! Yes!"

Some other countries looked at the two like they were insane.

But they didn't care. 


End file.
